


Dirty Homecoming Queen

by Aldebarana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Competition, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Girl Posse, Gossipy Hens, Ice Queen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Manipulation, Mean Girls, Popularity, Popularity Contest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prom Queen, Teacher - Student Relationship, alpha bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldebarana/pseuds/Aldebarana
Summary: A tale of revenge and the mad bloodlust of teenage girls.Ginny and her twin brother arrive at Hogwarts in their seventh year, unsure of what the future will hold.AUNot Canon Compliant
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger, Tracey Davis/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Dirty Homecoming Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dirty Homecoming Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193619) by [FearlessUntamed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessUntamed/pseuds/FearlessUntamed). 



> Okay, so here’s the thing; I’m reading this brilliant fic that deserves WAY more attention than it has ; but since it’s written in French, I’ve taken it upon myself to translate for the benefit of the masses. No but seriously, if you can, try reading the original it is. So. Good. Read on my lovelies, and of course all credit goes to the original author FearlessUntamed, as well as J.K.Rowling xx

"I’m going home." A dramatic, drawn out sigh accompanied the statement as Ginny Weasley turned on her heel, firmly grasping the strap of her scuffed leather satchel.

But before she could take another step a large hand caught her wrist, a hand belonging to her twin brother, Ron. Reluctantly, she met his eye and was not in the least bit surprised to see the reproach there.

"Gin, now’s not the time. You promised Mum and Dad to behave, at least for today," he reminded her. 

"That was  before  we got here," she protested, snatching her arm from his grip .  "This place is just... creepy. And  lost. And a bloody ruin." She scowled up at the castle, her distaste starkly contrasted by Ron, who was observing the many towers and turrets with obvious appreciation.

"Well I like it," he said. "Besides, do I  really  have to remind you why we’re transferring schools in the first place?" 

Ginny stared at him, surprised. Surely that wasn’t bitterness behind his words? A sudden feeling of shame washed over her, making her skin prickle with heat.

" Fine, " she relented, pouting in a rather childish manner. "Just this once I’ll behave. But I’m only putting up with this...  _ haunted house  _ for you, baby brother. Well, are you coming or not?"

Not waiting for his answer, she set off at brisk pace in the direction of the entrance to the school. 

As they got closer they caught sight of an old man skulking next to of a set of large black doors, half hidden in the shadows. He stared at them with unveiled mistrust and Ginny stared back, taking in the grizzled gray hair and the tattered robes that hung on his thin frame. A tabby cat weaved in and out of his legs, purring contentedly. Ginny would have found it cute if it weren’t for the unnervingly hostile gaze that settled on her. An attribute it seemed to share with it’s master.

"My name is Ginny Weasely, and this is my brother Ron, we’re both new students here and..." she started politely, but before she could say anything else the man cut her off, voice full of aggression.

"I don’t care who you are or what you want. Now get off my lawn, you lanky little brats."

Ginny stared at him impassively, anger betrayed only by a slight furrowing of her brow. Ron took one look at the mounting storm in her eyes and shook his head worriedly.

"Ginny,  no ," he pleaded, but she didn’t pay him the slightest bit of attention. Instead she took a few measured steps back the way they had come, locking eyes with the man.

"You mean  _ this  _ lawn?" she asked innocently. With feigned nonchalance, she took out the gum she was chewing from her mouth and dropped it on the ground, ignoring his hiss of outrage.

"Oh, how clumsy of me, I seem to have  _ dropped  _ s omething," she declared, clutching a hand to her chest in exaggerated horror. "Don’t worry, I’ll clean it  _ right  _ up."

She drew her wand and pointed at the ground, murmurring an incantation. Instantly the grass began to yellow, the manicured green blades wilting and rotting beneath their very eyes. In seconds they were standing in a large square of dead grass, weeds shooting up among the mulch.

"Oh no! I must have gotten the spell wrong. I really am  _terribly_ silly," she exclaimed, seemingly aghast. "Here, let me fix it."

She made as if to wave her wand once more but the man roared in anger.

"Don’t touch anything, you stupid girl," he snarled, pointing an accusatory finger at both her and the now-spoilt lawn.

Ginny smiled wickedly.

"As you wish," she simpered, before pushing the doors open and flouncing through, obviously extremely satisfied with herself.

Behind her she could hear Ron mumbling a hasty excuse to the man before he reappeared by her side.

"What did I tell you?" she muttered to him, glancing pointedly back at where they had come from. "A  _real_ haunted house, this place, and I bet you ten galleons that he’s the escaped madman who roams the hallways at night, searching for his next victims. The ones that dared step on his precious  lawn ."

"Really Ginny? Not even  five  minutes and you’ve already broken Merlin knows how many rules," he said accusingly. "You’re bloody impossible."

"He provoked me. And you know what happens when someone provokes me, baby brother." She flashed him a smile that he did not return.

"If Mum finds out about this..." 

"Okay, Ron, I understand. I’ll be good.  For the moment ," she added in an undertone.

The sound of voices and loud laughter echoed around the chamber they had just entered, and Ginny looked around to see a group of teenagers wearing black cloaks that looked to be her age — obviously students. They headed through a doorway from which even more noise was emanating, and Ginny strode after them, a hesitant Ron in tow.

The room they stepped into vibrated with energy. There were several dozen exuberantly decorated stands scattered across the immense space — surely just as big as Gringotts — with students milling around amongst them. For a second, Ginny thought that the hall was open-air, as sunlight streamed through the sky blue ceiling, but she recalled some mention of an enchantement from a tale of her dad’s own school-going days.

Large, brightly colored banners hung from the walls, sporting the effigies of several different animals. She could distinguish a badger, what she thought was an eagle, a snake and...

A loud roar interrupted her thoughts. Ginny looked up to see a girl walking past, wearing a hat mounted with the snarling head of a lion. She caught site of Ron’s pale face and cackled, not having missed the way he had jumped nearly a foot into the air at the loud sound.

"You must be Ronald and Ginevra," said a bright voice from beside her. Ginny turned to face its owner, a girl who looked to be about her age with tawny skin and eyes, sporting a hideous red-gold scarf. She was quite a bit shorter than both the twins, although her immense hair more than made up for her small statuee; it was the frizziest, thickest mass of curls Ginny had ever seen.

"Hermione Granger," she announced, sticking out her hand. "I’m President of the Hogwarts Commitee of New Students, it’s my job to welcome and show the new arrivals around on the first day of term — that’s you, right? Professor McGonagall told me about you this morning. To be honest, we don’t get many new students over the ages of eleven and twelve — you’re both seventeen I believe, so you’ll be seventh years. And you’re transferring from another school? I’m sure that you’ll love Hogwarts, it’s one of the best wizarding schools in the world you know — I don’t know if you’ve happened to read  Hogwarts; a History , but..."

"Doesn’t she need to  breathe ?" muttered Ginny to Ron, who shrugged in answer, trying to hold back a laugh. Hermione either didn’t notice or didn’t care about their slipping interest, so absorbed was she in her explanation of how the castle had been built a thousand years prior.

"Hermione, isn’t today start of term?" Ginny finally cut in, waving an impatient hand. "Why do I feel like I’ve just landed in the middle of a funfair?"

"Oh, it’s just Integration Day. All the students try to promote their Houses to attract more people," said Hermione enthusiastically. She dug into the pocket of her robe and drew out two white badges, which she held out to them.

"These are your badges for today, while you’re waiting to be sorted," she explained.

She smiled expectantly, obviously waiting for them to put on the badges.

Ginny looked hers over with palpable reluctance. Some kind of spherical creature with thick cream colored fur was bouncing around it happily, often disappearing out of frame. She finally decided to pin it to her jersey, earning a radiant smile from Hermione.

"Come on, I’ll show you round," she announced, signalling that they should follow. "Students are sorted into one of four Houses. They all favour different qualities, so you have Ravenclaw — " she gestured to a stand festooned in blue and bronze, where a group of students were playing, judging by their expressions, the most important Wizarding Chess match of their lives  " —  who are known for their pursuit of knowledge, their wisdom, logic, creativity..." continued Hermione happily. 

"What house do you belong to?" asked Ron interestedly.

"Gryffindor," answered Hermione. "If you ask me, it’s the best House, but don’t let that influence you. In the end it’s up to you to decide. As President of the Hogwarts Comitee of New Students, impartiality is a point of importance," she added with a proud smile, before launching into a detailed explanation of the attributes each House encouraged, and the famous wizards they had produced. Hufflepuff, seemingly the least choosy of all four houses, had the highest number of students, whilst Slytherin was at the other end of the spectrum; there was little in the way of green or silver, the house colours, among the array of red, blue and yellow banners. When they did pass in front of one of the rare emerald festooned stands, Hermione’s lips thinned down fo a tight line. Ginny noticed the Slytherins eyeing her with clear disdain, but no explanation was offered up.

Once they’d finished the tour of the stands, Hermione turned to them, excitement alive in her eyes once more.

"The Sorting is set to take place just before dinner, you’ll choose your house then. For the time being, though, you have the whole day to take part in the Integration activities. Good luck!"

Ginny grimaced as she watched her walk away and immediately flag down a group of first years to give them badges.

"Merlin, I thought she would  never  stop,"  she commented, massaging her temples as if to relieve a headache. Ron barked a laugh.

"So do you know which house you’d prefer yet?" he quizzed her as they made their way down to the grounds, following the path marked by a trail of arrows that hung above their heads.

"Not really. You know that groups aren’t my thing," replied Ginny, fumbling to detach the badge still pinned to her top and tossing it in the nearest bin. "How about you?

"Gryffindor looks most appealing but I’d settle for Hufflepuff," he declared, scanning the brochure Hermione had handed him. "Look, they have Quidditch!"

" _Finally_ something of interest," replied Ginny, excitement sparking for the first time that day.

The arrows led them to a large electric blue marquis that stood on the green lawn. Inside, it was crammed with hundreds of stands, offering a surprisingly diverse selection of groups and organizations students could join. Some, like the Arithmancy and Transfiguration Club, as well as  _The Hogwarts Chronicle_ ,  the school’s newspaper, were serious, well organized affairs, created to suit the more academic students. Others, however were blatantly not, some notable examples being the  _ Unofficial Gilderoy Lockhart Fanclub _ , and  _ LSD _ , which, on further inspection, turned out to be an acronym of the  _League for the Sanctification of Drugs_ . The two boys running the stand first tried to sell her Billywig powder, then promptly fled when a teacher came too close.

Ron was harassed by a blond boy with an immense camera who insisted on taking his picture, praising the symmetry of his features. Ginny cracked up as she watched a helpless Ron try again and again to escape from the very persistent amateur photographer, a proud member of  _ The Hogwarts Chronicles . _

"Ginevra!" 

Her laughter was cut short by the soundof someone calling her name. The source turned out to be the now familiar Hermione Granger, who was enthusiastically waving at Ginny from behind a stand of her own. For a fraction of a second, she contemplated feigning deafness and escaping, but unfortunately the girl’s windmilling arms were just too obvious to feasibly ignore. With great reluctance Ginny made to join her.

"So, found anything yet? I have to say, you’re spoiled for choice, although obviously some clubs are better than others," she added, glaring at the two returning members of  _ LSD _ , who were re-setting up their stand not far from hers. 

"Personally, I find Headmaster Dumbledore too lenient. In my opinion, some of these associations shouldn’t be allowed to exist; school groups are meant to be about displaying the values and interests of their establishment, you know, actually bring something of interest."

"And I imagine that’s the case of...  _Spew_ ?" Ginny cut in, glancing perfunctorily at the sign above their heads.

" S.P.E.W ," corrected Hermione patiently. "It stands for the  _Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare_ . It’s incredible how long wizarding society has passively stood by and watched the enslavement and inhuman treatment of House Elves. That’s why I created this organisation, three years ago now. Membership only costs two sickles and you even get your own badge..." 

She frowned. "Speaking of badges, where has yours gone?" Her gaze had landed on Ginny’s jersey, who grimaced.

"Oh, it must have fallen off, I can’t  _believe_ I didn’t notice." 

"No worries! In fact, it’s your lucky day, I always have a spare one on me." Oblivious to the lie, Hermione drew a new Puffskein emblazoned badge from her pocket.

"That is lucky." Ginny agreed with a fake smile, scouting her surroundings for any sign of your brother. "Thanks," she added as Hermione pinned it onto her chest.

"It looks a bit lonely there, doesn’t it? Maybe you could consider joining S.P.E.W, we always need new members, you know." To further her point she stuck a box of badges under Ginny’s noise and rattled it rather menacingly.

"Uhm, maybe later. You see I was just about to join this um — "

"Oh, what club have you chosen?" Hermione interrupted, clearly interested.

Ginny glanced around desperately for the nearest table.

"This," she said, leaning over to grab a random form from one of the numerous colourful stacks. "It’s for the preservation of N... Nar..."

"Of  Nargles ?" Hermione asked, visibly sceptical.

"That’s right.  Nargles . I had one when I was little, you know, I was  _devastated_ when it died. Rest Easy, Butternut," answered Ginny, pretending to choke up. "They’re critically endangered, it’s um, really important to save them... In fact, do you mind?" 

Without waiting for Hermione’s response, she strode over to the table she had taken the form from.

"Do you have a pen?" she asked the girl who was manning it, a blonde blue-and-silver clad student who was wearing a large pair of colourful glasses. Feeling the weight of Hermione’s gaze on her, she pretended to concentrate on scribbling in answers with the goose feather quill the girl had handed her. To her relief, when she glanced back over her shoulder Hermione had found new prey, brandishing Spew badges at two helpless passing students. Although she didn’t dislike the girl, Ginny found her a bit much to handle. 

Turning back to the form, she suddenly noticed that the girl managing the stall was staring at her curiously. Her blonde hair was unkept and her clothing was even odder than her too pale, slightly bulging blue eyes.

"That’s my association, you know. That means we’ve got three members now," she said in a dreamy voice, reaching for the completed form. Nodding distractedly, Ginny handed it to her, still worried Hermione would return.

"Yeah, cool... Tell me, do you know what a Nargle is?" 

"They’re magical creatures who usually live in mistletoe," the girl told her in the same quiet tone. "Their numbers have shrunk tenfold in the past century. If we don’g do anything about it they risk extinction... You’re new here, aren’t you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Ginny asked glumly.

"Oh no, not really. Only you came here to talk to me as if I were a normal person. Nobody really says anything to me, usually, so that meant that you were probably." Her answer came accompagnied with an unbothered shrug of her shoulders.

Ginny shot her an incredulous look, taken aback by her words.

"I’m Luna Lovegood," the girl said, holding out her hand. "Most call me Loony Lovegood, but I won’t mind if you don’t."

After a few seconds hesitation, Ginny shook it, still unsure if she was joking.

"Ginny Weasley."

Having decided that it was only a bad attempt at humor, she attempted to change the subject:

"Any important things I should know about the school?What does a new girl need to know to fit in, in your opinion?"

"I don’t think I’m the one you should be asking for advice to fit in," said Luna pensively. "People think I’m weird : they generally avoid me."

Her candidness was unsettling, but Luna didn’t really seem to mind what she was saying.

"I can give you one piece of advice though, to avoid ending up like me," she continued peacefully. "Stay away from the Four . "

" _The_ _Four_ ?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, curiosity piqued. "Now who’s  that ?"

"The school’s most popular students," Luna explained, "They’ll make your life hell if you get in their way."

Ginny burst out laughing.

"Oh trust me, that’s nothing new for me. My old school was infested with people like them, mindless, glossy idiots who only care about popularity and their appearance. Your  _Four_ probably all share a single braincell, » she added sarcastically.

Luna stared at her silently, as if lost in thought.

"They’re different to what you know then," she finally said. "The Four are  _far_ from mindless."

The graveness of her tone was entirely at odds with her excentric appearance, but before Ginny could probe any further sudden shrieks of laughter erupted not far from the stand. She turned to see two girls standing in front of a large poster, giggling loudly.

"Ugh, can you  imagine ? It would be so  _amazing_ to be elected," announced one of them longingly, tracing the paper with a finger.

"I’ve been preparing all summer, no carbs, no sugar," answered her friend, who was enthusiastically nodding her head up and down.

"D’you think Ernie would finally notice me if I won?"

Whatever the other’s response was, it caused a burst of hilarity even louder than before. Ginny watched as the two girls walked away, arms looped together.

"What were they talking about?" she asked Luna, who was blowing into a little instrument that vaguely resembled a flute.

It let out a piercing screech that reminded Ginny of the sound of a knife drawn across a ceramic plate, and she hurriedly covered her ears, grimacing.

"Sorry," apologized Luna. "This whistle is supposed to attract Nargles by imitating their mating call, but it’s unpleasant for human ears. Actually I’ve heard that in certain cases it can even be fatal ; last year my dad even published an article about it in his newspaper."

Her flute was carefully tucked away into an ornate little box before Luna headed over to a woven basket that was obviously some kind of bin. Ginny sent her a worried look as she started to rummage around in it. The crumpled paper Luna produced from it was the same lilac colour as the poster the two girls had been so absorbed with a few minutes ago.

"They were probably talking about the election of Hogwarts’  _Miss Founder_ ," she explained, using her wand to siphon sauce stains off the paper. Ginny regarded the flyer with suspicion before gingerly accepting it.

The outline of a woman, wearing a tiara that kept slipping over her forehead,beamed up at her. After a few seconds it faded entirely, replaced by lines of glittering letters.

**Are you captivating, mannered, cultured, and actively engaged in Hogwarts’ social scene?**

**Become the new Miss Founder and recieve the honour of representing your distinguished school in front of the National Commitee of Education.**

"Are you a narcissistic little princess, obsessed with your appearance and dumber than a Mountain Troll? Become Prom Queen!" Ginny mimicked in a scathing voice, rolling her eyes. "What utter bullshit."

She balled up the flyer again and with a neat flick of the wrist tossed it in the bin.

The rest of her afternoon was spent trailing around the different stands outside. She found Ron on a bench belonging to the Divination club, mouth full of miniature custard cakes, deep in conversation with another student. The girl was hanging on to his every word, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ginny! There you are," he said, catching sight of her. "This is Lavender Brown. Lavender, this is my sister, Ginny. Oh thanks," he said happily, accepting a cake from the plate the girl was offering him. "Cake?" she turned to Ginny, smiling tentatively. Her smile was not returned.

"No thanks."

"Well I won’t say no to having yours, Gin," Ron announced cheerfully, earning a beam from Lavender and an eyeroll from Ginny. "Lav was just telling me what life is like in Gryffindor."

"Oh, it’s just like a second family, we’re all friends. There’s a real sense of kin there, it’s all about helping each other out," Lavender gushed. Like Hermione Granger before her, she seemed to take deep pleasure in listing all the reasons Gryffindor was the best house, all the while batting her eyelashes and smiling glowingly at Ron. It took great self control for Ginny not to roll her eyes. 

"I don’t want to influence your choice though, choosing your house is up to you. To be honest, the other houses are just as good as Gryffindor. Well, except Slytherin." Her disgust as she said the name was far from subtle.

"What’s wrong with Slytherin?" asked Ron, curiousity evident.

"It’s the _Four’s_ territory". Her voice was suddenly low and she threw a nervous glance over her shoulder, as if to make sure no one were eavesdroping. Ginny listened intently, keen to hear more but her luck was cut short as Lavender checked her watch.

"Oh, it’s dinner time already! We should hurry, we don’t want to miss the Sorting. You two coming?"

As she followed Lavender and Ron up to the castle Ginny couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Who were these  _Four_ that everyone talked about and fear so much? And why did she have the horrible,  _searing_ feeling that she would soon find out?

Stepping into the Great Hall was a vastly different experience from before, emptied as it was of colourful stands and banners. In their stead four tables long stretched underneath hundreds of floating candles and the enchanted star-studded ceiling. 

At the far end of the room a smaller table stood on a raised platform. Ginny watched as a crowd of around fifty students — visibly first years — were shepherded up the steps by a now familiar bushy head. Unfortunately Hermione Granger chose that exact moment to catch sight of the entering trio and started waving her arms wildly in what Ginny could only assume was a signal for them to join her.

She did her best not to grimace as she followed Ron up to the stage. Quite a few heads turned to watch their progress, and there were more than a little whispering.

"Oh, the joys of being the new students," she whispered to her brother, who appeared to share her discomfort.

As they reached the front of the Hall, an old man with an incredibly long silver beard stood up and cleared his throat. Immediately all chatter came to a halt and a respectful silence settled in the room.

Ginny barely listened to the welcoming speech, preferring to take in the four tables, that were apparently house segregated, judging by the differently coloured uniforms. Her gaze landed on the Slytherin table; of all the students she had met today during the Integration activities, none had belonged to the seemingly notorious house.

"In addition, tonight we have the great honour of welcoming a new Professor of Defence Agaisnt the Dark Arts," the Headmaster was saying. Ginny was pulled from her thoughts as the doors of the Great Hall swung open with a bang, a cloaked man striding in. 

His black hair was tied back in a short ponytail, eyes dark and alert in his handsome face as he swept through the hall, smiling in a rather arrogant way. The reaction from the female (and some of the male) was immediately made obvious, as the Hall filled with a sudden wave of nudging and hushed giggles.

"We are all delighted to have Professor Sirius Black as a new member of the teaching body this year at Hogwarts. He joins us today after seventeen years working with the Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic. Thank you, Professor Black, it is an honour for such an accomplished wizard as yourself to lend their experience to the noble aim of educating a new generation," continued Dumbledore, grasping Professor Black’s hand in a warm handshake. 

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I am very grateful to you for this oppurtunity and simply cannot wait to colloborate with each and every one of you," said Professor Black in a deep gravelly voice that was sure to inspire many a teenage fantasy. 

He sat down in turn at the table, next to a man with black hair and a hooked nose. For a second Ginny thought she could detect a furious gleam in his eyes but decided it most probably her imagination.

Dumbledore managed once more to instill calm after the stir caused by the arrival of the new professor. Another teacher, who wore a rather severe expression and her hair in a tight bun cleared her throat and annnounced the beginning of the Sorting ceremony.

A battered hat made it’s appearance and sang an animated song about some long dead wizards. Once finished, McGonagall began calling over students for their sorting, where she held the Sorting Hat over their heads.

When Ginny’s turn came she sighed with apprehension and made her way reluctantly to the front of the stage.

"Hmmm,  _interesting_ . An older mind than usual, I see. A born leader, sharp witted, with a certain disregard for rules and a tendency towards provocation. Slytherin would be a fitting choice," murmurred the hat, his words causing a deep feeling of discomfort to ripple through Ginny. This hat could see  _through_ her, understand the very essence of her nature, of  who she was . Were these really the things that defined her best?

"I must say, your past actions seem to very much confirm this. But I feel something else... Guilt, I believe, and even...  regret ? Yes, that’s it... A  _deep_ desire to redeem yourself of these past acts. To start anew," divined the Sorting Hat.

 _Can it read my thoughts_?  Ginny wondered with mounting panic,  _see my past?_ Her heart started to beat faster in her chest as she tried to block out the memories that threatened to overwhelm her.

 _ No _ , she no longer wanted to be that person, rash and careless, who hurt so many of the people around her. Changing school was her chance to  _finally_ put the past behind her, to have a fresh start, to forget.

" _No_ . Please, not Slytherin," she pleaded, stomach churning with panic.

"If that’s your choice in that case it’s... GRYFFINDOR!" roared the Sorting Hat.

**Author's Note:**

> GO GIVE FEARLESSUNTAMED SOME LOVE! its deserved xx okay thats all xx


End file.
